1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, such as liquid crystal device, of an active-matrix drive scheme, and an electronic equipment including the electro-optical device.
2. Description of Related Art
A related art electro-optical device includes a pair of substrates between which an electro-optical substance, such as liquid crystal, is sandwiched, and electrodes which are respectively provided in the pair of substrates in order to apply electric fields to the electro-optical substance. The electrodes are utilized to apply the electric fields to the electro-optical substance, to thereby properly change the state of this electro-optical substance. According to such an electro-optical device, light emitted from a light source by way of example is entered into the device, and the state of the electro-optical substance is properly changed as explained above, whereby the transmission factor of the light can be controlled so as to display an image.
A related art type of such an electro-optical device is capable of what is referred to as “active-matrix drive” by including pixel electrodes which are arrayed in the shape of a matrix as the above electrodes in one of the pair of substrates, and also including thin film transistors (hereinafter “TFTs”) which are connected to the respective pixel electrodes, as well as scanning lines and data lines which are connected to the respective TFTs and which are respectively laid in parallel with row and column directions. Thus, the application of a voltage to the electro-optical substance can be controlled for each individual pixel which is defined by the pixel electrode and the scanning line as well as the data line.
Further, in the electro-optical device, various constituents other than those mentioned above are usually included in order to display an image of higher quality. A typical example is each storage capacitor which includes a pixel potential side capacitance electrode connected to the corresponding pixel electrode and TFT, and a fixed potential side capacitance electrode arranged in opposition to the pixel potential side capacitance electrode via a dielectric film. The storage capacitor is utilized to retain the voltage applied to the electro-optical substance, for a predetermined time period.